Loucura
by FenixTonks
Summary: Tenhote na memória, não realmente mas abstractamente, em linhas difusas e momentos ténues. Esqueçote. Juro a mim mesma que desapareces, amor louco, esqueço na cabeça as lembranças que ficam guardadas no coração. [Shortfic DG]


**«****Loucura****»**

Tenho-te na memória, não realmente mas abstractamente, em linhas difusas e momentos ténues. Esqueço-te. Juro a mim mesma que desapareces, amor louco, esqueço na cabeça as lembranças que ficam guardadas no coração.

Amo-te. Odeio-te. Deixa-me. Beija-me. Preciso de ti. Ignora-me. Amor louco. Ódio infundado.

Desaparece, convence-me de que na realidade não vales a pena. Convence-me de que enlouqueci e tu és igual aos outros, e me enganaste com esse brilho maroto no olhar.

Trai-me, deixa-me, faz-me pensar que a vitima sou eu. Mente-me e diz-me que a culpa foi minha, por cair nas tuas palavras de galanteador. Diz-me que eu não te mereço e que não sou suficientemente boa para ti. Magoa-me, tortura-me com palavras duras acerca dessa paixão que nunca existiu. Inventa traições, nega paixões, mas convence-me que tudo foi uma ilusão, uma dura desilusão. Diz-me que as tuas palavras doces eram mentira, e diz-me que os beijos foram inventados. Calculaste tudo milimetricamente para me magoar, para me enganar, e que a melhor atitude que eu alguma vez poderia ter tomado era a de esquecer-te.

Sai de meus sonhos, das minhas ilusões. Desaparece. O que custa é saber que não vais estar lá, nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca. O que magoa é saber que mesmo que eu não tenha sido a única a senti-lo, mesmo que existisse uma chance de ficarmos juntos, não te encontro mais pois vais seguir a tua vida. E eu vou seguir a minha. E se, por destino, um dia mais tarde te encontrar, eu não serei sequer uma recordação, serei apenas um rosto familiar com o qual, outrora, trocaste algumas palavras. Reconhecias-me agora, se me visses? Ou eu seria uma completa estranha para ti?

Diz que nem fixaste o meu rosto.

Seria ingénua se te dissesse que acho que me amas, que eu te amo e que vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Amor. Essa loucura proferida pelos meus lábios soa vagamente a hipocrisia. Amor? Amor não existe. Existe só e apenas paixão desmesurada e ilusão. E depois disso passar, fica esse vazio, o sentimento de amargura que preenche o meu coração dia após dia.

«Amo-te. Um pouco. Muito. Apaixonadamente. Loucamente. Nada.»

Não posso amar-te. O meu coração já foi partido demasiadas vezes, e amar-te é deixar alguém fazê-lo mais uma vez. Pois eu sei que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, teria um fim. E quem sairia desolada disto tudo de novo seria eu. Era o meu coração, aquele que seria partido de novo. Eram as minhas lágrimas, que seriam derramadas de novo por uma ilusão.

Por isso deixo-te, liberto-te, sem nunca te ter possuído realmente. Liberto-me de ti, tento esquecer-te, sem nunca me teres tido realmente, sem nunca teres sido uma lembrança verdadeira.

Deixo-te como a ilusão que és, como a desilusão que serias e como o amor verdadeiro que nunca tivemos. Deixo-te, arriscando a minha felicidade em troca da certeza de não existir uma desilusão. Abdico de um prazer breve por uma prazer mais duradouro.

Não que eu possa chamar de prazer esse sobreviver sem ti. Mas é mais simples assim. É o melhor para mim, para nós, para todos.

Ainda tentei procurar-te, entre listas de nomes e de informações, mas nenhuma era tua. Procurei-te, e era como se não quisesses ser encontrado. Pois bem, agora vou-me, dizendo a mim mesma que eu tentei e que não desisti sem lutar. Mas o destino não quis que fosse assim. O destino ria-se na nossa cara enquanto eu te procurava insistentemente. Enquanto toldava os meus olhos, para que eu não te visse. Foi cruel, o destino. Fez-me ver-te, deixar os meus olhos pousarem em ti e o meu coração pulsar mais forte, mesmo no momento em que eu só queria deixar-te.

Colocou-te ali, no pedestal da acção, no local em que eu poderia ver-te, mas não alcançar-te, porque a situação não mo permitia. E o destino sabia, e sorria de satisfação, presenciando os traços de mágoa no meu coração. Deu-me a oportunidade perfeita, sabendo que era o pior momento de todos. Eu deixei-te lá, sem nem me despedir ou dizer que me lembrava, e fui embora, com um peso na consciência por saber que te podia ter tido.

Agora partiste, para nunca mais, para a recordação distante de uma conversa agradável. Partiste e deixaste só este vazio no meu coração, este vazio e a certeza de um nunca mais.

Revejo-te na memória, pela milésima vez. Mergulho na profundidade dos teus olhos, e na saudade daquilo que me fizeste sentir. Fizeste-me sentir como antes. Contigo, senti-me livre, capaz de qualquer coisa, de qualquer loucura. Só trocamos palavras, mas foram palavras soltas, como risos e amizade. Foram palavras que me fizeram sentir feliz e completa, só por serem palavras. Fizeram-me sonhar, só por estar ali, naquele local, contigo, com alguém que me tratava como outrora eu fui.

Estranhamente, não me fizeste pensar: fizeste-me sentir. E eu não pensava enquanto riscava aquela folha de papel e ouvia-te falar de desenhos. Eu não pensava enquanto sorria para ti, involuntariamente, e fazia desenhos meticulosos e imaginários no teu desenho. Nem pensava o que fazia, enquanto te analisava, polegada por polegada, e fixava cada centímetro de ti e daquele momento.

Fizeste-me deixar de pensar de tal forma que nem me lembrei que podia te perder. Conhecias-me há cinco minutos, mas era como se me conhecesses há anos e me compreendesses perfeitamente. Era como se fôssemos um e eu fui feliz, naquela bolha incolor de uma vida feliz. Fizeste-me ver o mundo de maneira diferente em apenas algumas linhas de diálogo. E alcanças-te o meu ego verdadeiro, arrumaste a máscara de frieza como se ela nem existisse. Entraste directamente na minha alma e nem me pediste autorização.

Hoje vi-te uma última vez, acompanhado pelos teus amigos, e um sentimento de inferioridade apossou-se de mim. Não foste meu, não és meu nem nunca serás meu. E o mais frustrante é saber que vais embora e eu não fiz nada.

«Amo-te. Um pouco. Muito. Apaixonadamente. Loucamente. Nada.»

* * *

**N.A.:** Uma short muito short sem personagens bem definidas, porém achei que se encaixaria bem como D/G. Um estado de espírito de Ginevra aquando o final do 7º ano de Draco.

Ahn, e como já não escrevo nada há já algum tempo, não sei muito bem o estado de conservação deste texto.

Alguma dúvida, sugestão ou etc., é só enviar a partir daquele butonzinho roxo. :)


End file.
